


I Like You

by tyluvme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barista Doyoung cuz why not lah, Doyoung is best boy, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong is cute, They both whipped to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyluvme/pseuds/tyluvme
Summary: It was rainy when Taeyong meet Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 22





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a hour so that's probably grammatical errors and typo

It was rainy when Taeyong came to a cafe with soaked clothes, he forgot to took his umbrella and it makes him running and go to random cafe—atlease because he need something to warm him and seems like cafe was he good thing now.

“Hello—oh are you okay?” The barista man asks with a worried looks, “No you aren’t.”

He answered by himself, “Come here let me borrow you my sweater.”

Taeyong nodded and followed the barista to the staff room, the barista opens his locker and give Taeyong his sweater and sweatpant. Taeyong raises his eyebrow, he looks at the barista.

“Good to you, I always put this on my locker.” He says with a grin.

“Thankyou.”

“The toilet was there, you can change your clothes there.” The barista pointing the toilet, “Oh right, what’s your order?”

“I’m Taeyong!” Taeyong cover his mouth, he hasn’t idea why he say his name but the barista laughs. His laughs like a melody ringing in his ear.

“I’m Doyoung, so Taeyong what’s your order?” Doyoung asks—again, “Don’t get me wrong but I need to go back to work.”

“Oh, right. I want hot chocolate and some cookies and a slice of tiramisu cake.” He murmur.

“Okay, better change your clothes now or you’ll catch a cold later.”

Now Taeyong eats his cake while watching Doyoung, Taeyong found that man knda attractive yet make him thinking how’s lucky if someone can be his girlfriend or boyfriend. When he runs out of his food, Taeyong lean his head on the table. He listen to the rain sound, he was about to fall asleep when he hear someone call his name.

It was Doyoung, without his apron and now he wearing his denim jacket.

“Hey, want to go home? I took my umbrella, it big enough for us.”

Taeyong look at Doyoung in confusion, “Are you okay with it?”

Doyoung chuckled, “I was the one who ask you yet you asking me if I’m okay with it, cute.”

Taeyong blushes when he hear Doyoung call him cute, so Taeyong can’t do nothing but nod. Then he walks with Doyoung, “I will wait for cab here.”

It was Taeyong said when there’s a halte infront of them, Doyoung hummed but then he saying he’ll stay with Taeyong until the taxi comes.

“Wait, why are you so nice to me?” Taeyong asks out of curiosity.

Doyoung glance at him, “Your face is red, I thought you were sick?”

.

.

.

“I want cupcake and vanilla latte.”

Today, Taeyong came again to cafe. Everyday he came, he always says same things and same excuse like he forgot to take Doyoung’s sweatpant and sweater. Doyoung found it ridiculous—ofcourse, it’s obliviously Taeyong want to meet him.

Well that’s right if you says Doyoung is confident but Taeyong was oblivious. Who will came almost everyday says he forget to take Doyoung’s clothes but then he wait Doyoung until the barista’s shift over then he’ll ask to walk with the barista.

It’s Taeyong only but Doyoung think it was cute, having someone waiting you only for talking with you. It was nice also if th man as beautiful as Taeyong.

“You can keep my clothes.” It was Doyoung said when they were walking, “Don’t come to cafe again.”

Taeyong eyes widen, “Why?”

Doyoung chuckled when he see Taeyong’s face, the older looks confused and sad.

“I’m going to open my own bakery next week and today was my last day here.”

Now Taeyong looking him with sparkling eyes, “You’re cool! Can I come? Will you invite me?”

“No?”

“Why?”

“We not that close?” Doyoung look at Taeyong.

“So how about we have date so we can be closer?” Ask Taeyong, “Uh, to be honest I like you.”

Doyoung gasp, he didn’t expect Taeyong will say thing like this. Even though Taeyong was obvious but hearing a confession like this, Doyoung didn’t expect the one who will confess first was Taeyong.

“Then let’s have a dinner date now?”

**[ End ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf it is, sorry if this were worst—to be honest me, myself didn’t know what i write tho but I’m starving and need DOTAEEEEEEE so I wrote this @.@


End file.
